User talk:SimbaTimonandPumbaacreator1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Pooh's Adventures pictures and posters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KoopaWiki1989 (Talk) 01:16, December 11, 2009 Question for LionKingRulezAgain1 (known on this Wikia as SimbaTimonandPumbaacreator1) Excuse me, LionKingRulezAgain1. I, yru17, have a question for you. Who were the guest stars for Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed? They were Terk, Tantor, and the Lemurs from Madagascar. Well, since Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa are the guest stars of the Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo movies, I get to guest star Genie from Aladdin in all of my Land Before Time/Scooby-Doo movies starting with Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins. Isn't it great or what? Cool. I'm glad you thought it was a cool idea. Genie has never met Scooby-Doo and the gang before, although Scooby-Doo and the gang will meet Aladdin in Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. Did you notice that Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa will guest star with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Esmeralda, Djali, the Goonies, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Jesse, Celebi, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron? well from what i've herd Simba, Timon and Pumbaa are guest staring in Spongebob and Friends frind the Black Cauldron I guess that means I have taken them out of Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron and replaced them with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Zazu. And by the way, have you ever seen some movies like The Goonies and Free Willy? Not really. Well, you should watch The Goonies, Free Willy, Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Free Willy 3: The Rescue, and Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove someday. They're good movies. YakkoWarnerMovies101 is planning to guest star Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy and I'm planning to guest star the Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli) and Jesse (from Free Willy) with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Zazu, Esmeralda, Djali, the Goonies, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Celebi, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. I'm also planning to start the Littlefoot's Adventures series with Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. Do you think you'll be able to see these five movies someday? So, LionKingRulezAgain1, even though Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa were in The Eds Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under, do you plan to do a Lion King crossover with The Rescuers Down Under since you'll be doing Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Rescuers in the near future. Possibly. That's what I thought because even though Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike are guest stars of Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, I still plan to do Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar since I thought that it would make more sense for Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin to spawn a sequel. And by the way, how come you didn't guest star Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley in your Winnie the Pooh/Lion King/Scooby-Doo crossover film? I didn't have footage of them. What song from which movie or TV show did you use for your Christmas intro? It was the final song from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. Hey bud is it alright if I do Simba Timon and Pumbaa's adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Yes. I guess Aladdin, Abu, and Iago will probably be the only Aladdin characters guest starring in Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. I got one question, though. Do you plan on guest starring the Hyenas and Dr. Facilier in your version? Maybe. Hey, buddy. I've something to ask you. When you guest starred Achmed the Dead Terrorist in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar, why didn't you remove the foul language from the Achmed clips? The foul language in a G-rated Disney animated film (with exception of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sleeping Beauty, and 101 Dalmatians) doesn't make any sense. I did my best to not use the swear words, by that I mean the really bad ones, the only ones I remember being in there were hell, damn, and crap. Well, they're considered profanity, too, and most G-rated films do not use profanity. Plus, when I plan to guest star the South Park gang and Achmed the Dead Terrorist in Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me, I won't have the South Park gang or Achmed curse nor will the film use the curse words (unlike the real film). Speaking of which, since Stand by Me was rated R in the US and rated PG in Canada (which is your country), but also rated G in Quebec of your country, when you watched the film at your school, was your country's version different than the American release? The American verision had strong language, but does your country's version have that kind of language cut out? Not that I can tell. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, since you're guest starring SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy in Alex's Adventures of Peter Pan, can you also guest star Mr. Krabs and have Makunga and Plankton work for Captain Hook? Sure, hey bud, can I guest star Iago in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven? Yes. I have cut Jafar and Iago out of Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven and its sequel (which I also cut Maleficent out of) just to avoid the fact that Jafar guest starred without needing Iago's help before Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, did you know that I will guest star Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike in any of my full-length SpongeBob SquarePants/Winnie the Pooh crossover films starting with SpongeBob's Adventures of The Tigger Movie? Hey, Yru17, are there any Pooh adventure projects I can do for you. You seem to have alot, and alot of people are bugging you. Not really (since they were MY ideas), but I'm just waiting to get permission from the copyrights owners because I want to start my Pooh's Adventures projects with Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Scaredy Pants, then start my Littlefoot's Adventures films with Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies, plus I want to start my SpongeBob's Adventures projects with SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time, and then I want to start my Ash's Adventures projects with Ash Ketchum Meets Balto, and finally, I want to start my Aladar's Adventures film with Aladar's Adventures of The King and I. Speaking of which, what do you think of the Littlefoot's Adventures Series? Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, I, yru17, have a few questions for you. 1. What cartoon in what House of Mouse epiosde shows Donald Duck shockingly shouting "WHAT?!" 2. What separate Timon and Pumbaa episodes show Zazu shockingly saying "WHAT?!" and Timon shockingly saying "What?". 3. What separate episodes of The Legend of Tarzan show Terk shockingly shouting "WHAT?!" and Tantor fainting on Terk? Can you answer these questions, please? It's been a long time since I watched Timon and Pumbaa and House of Mouse and I don't remember where these scenes are taken from. 1. Donald's Pumbaa Prank. 2. Once Upon a Timon, Zazu's Day Off, Yukon Con. 3. Try Caged Fury and Race Against time. LionKingRulezAgain1, I just looked up the two cartoons as seen in the House of Mouse episode Donald's Pumbaa Prank on YouTube and none of them were what I thought of when I asked you the first question, so what House of Mouse episode as seen at 3:45 in part 6 of Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion shows Donald Duck shockingly shouting "WHAT?!" I don't know where that one is taken from. Never mind. The part I thought of is in the Mickey, Donald, and Goofy cartoon Sandwich Makers as seen in the House of Mouse episode Goofy's Magic Menu. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, since you made Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Mulan a couple years ago, do you think you can also do a Lion King crossover with Mulan II? Sure. That's great! Because that would mark the first time Nala, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tantor, Terk, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, and Rutt and Tuke would meet Mulan, Shang, Mushu, and Cri-kee. Speaking of which, since Russeluke already made Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure a couple years ago, I, yru17, am going to guest star Nala, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tantor, Terk, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Rutt and Tuke, and King Louie with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Zazu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Tantor, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, Mushu, Kenai, Koda, Baloo, Bagheera, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Choen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jack Skellington, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Baylene, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie, and Itchy and have Carface, Killer, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Lord Rothbart, Makunga, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Oogie Boogie, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for Cruella DeVil in Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, the second film, and the TV series. When ToonGuy500 wanted Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa to guest star on Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series instead of Oliver from Oliver & Company, Oliver was kept for the pilot episode and even the rest of TV show, so I might also guest star Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa with the entire Jungle Adventure Crew on Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series just in case Oliver still kept for that show (despite the fact that YakkoWarnerMovies101 and ToonJoey34 should've waited until I re-edit Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company). Say, I see that you noticed that your film Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin will be titled like that since the real film already has the word "adventure" in its title, huh? Even though King Julien, Maurice, and Mort were in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves and I'm guest starring The Penguins of Madagascar and having Makunga work for each villain in Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar and Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, can you do the Madagascar crossovers with The Return of Jafar, the Aladdin TV series, and Aladdin and the King of Thieves with just Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, and Florrie, since you made Alex's Adventures of Aladdin the same way a year ago or two? Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, I, yru17, have a question for you. Can you send me the pictures of Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tantor, Terk, and Genie in their space uniforms and the ones with the laser effects? I thought I would like to use them for the Litlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars saga. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's yru17 and I have a question for you. Since Genie will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove and Pooh's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove and you made Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove, can you do a Lion King crossover with Kronk's New Groove without Genie? Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's yru17 and I have a question for you. Even though Sebastian is currently a member of the Jungle Adventure Crew, can you do a Lion King crossover with The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea since you made Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid? Yup. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's yru17 and I have a question for you. For Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess II: Escape From Castle Mountain and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of The Enchanted Treasure, can you have King Louie absent since he's guest starring with Baloo and Bagheera in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess and they might guest star in the two requested Pokémon/Swan Princess sequels? Ok, but you know King Louie is gunna be in Simba Timon and Pumbaa's adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit ok ? OK. Besides, can you do a Lion King crossover with Bambi since ToonGuy500 said there might be a Lion King crossover with Bambi? sure. Excuse me, LionKingRulezAgain1, but I, yru17, have decided to tell you something here. I'm not even sure if LionHeartCaptain has a Pooh's Adventures Wiki account or not. Can you send him a personal message and ask him if he can send The Real Ghostbusters episode Sticky Business to me if it's in NTSC format. Never mind. I already got that episode downloaded from the internet and then converted from AVI to WMV by using a converting website called File Wiggler. By the way, I hope you and LionHeartCaptain won't mind if I guest star Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Genie in both Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters and Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's yru17 again. I heard that you are co-directing SpongeBob, Simba, and Friends Meet Bambi (full story) with Scroopfan3212311. Since only half of the crew (from Simba to Louis) guest starred in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron, Genie is guest starring in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, only Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Genie are guest starring in Spongebob and friends meet the Thief and the Cobbler, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Genie are guest starring in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, and King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, Rutt, Tuke, King Louie, and Fu Dog are guest starring in SpongeBob and Friends Face The Nightmare Before Christmas, does that mean you and Scroopfan3212311's project will be the first time the entire Jungle Adventure Crew guest star in a SpongeBob's Adventures project made by Scroopfan3212311? Umm sorry to dissapoint you, but I plan to do the Winnie the Pooh/Timon and Pumbaa educational films as replacements for 2 episodes from the Timon and Pumbaa series. Really? I didn't know that. At least I'll still do The Land Before Time/Timon and Pumbaa educational short films. Then what short film can I replace Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Scaredy Pants with as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of The Little Rascals to avoid copyright claims? Hmm..... Maybe a Donald Duck or Goofy Cartoon. That's I thought earlier, but then I decided to choose the 1990 Looney Tunes cartoon short film called Box Office Bunny, which was theatrically shown with The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter, as a replacement short film with Pooh's Adventures of The Little Rascals since it's currently shown on YouTube as part of the opening previews to the 1994 VHS of The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter. What do you think? Sounds good. Hey, LionKingRulezAgain1, it's yru17 again. Ive got problem. Most of your Lion King crossover film with The Swan Princess have been deleted by Sony and a few months after I downloaded that crossover film from YouTube, it seemed to me that two parts stopped working. So can you send me The Swan Princess 1 and 2 (both in NTSC formats, due to the fact that you can now rip DVDs onto your computer using a DVD ripper), please? thank goodness. i'm releaved that you aren't really planning to have the Hyenas in the Pooh adventures of Jungle book 2. if your confused, it's Me, scroopfan, this would be my wiki account, Superwritermaniac. anyway, when i saw you are doing a partner up with disneydanial, i knew it seemed offital, and i was resectful about this and put it there, but seeing you removed it, well, i was simply releaved. see ya later, sorry for bugging you. I wasen't even planing on doing it, some unregestered user put it in. oh, really? well, sorry about the awkwordness and all, should of consult with you first. A Message From ToonGuy500 This is ToonGuy500 speaking. If you want to know why I blocked Scroopfan from this Wiki, it's because he added outside information on Icky in the artical on yru17's Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. That's what really happend. Believe what you think. I didn't say something, because I figured nobody would buy it. Toonguy500 03:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC)